Teslo
Coconapple |last_appearance=A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig |creator(s)=The Lego Group |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor=Tom Kenny |other_voice_actors= |name=Teslo |gender=Male |nickname(s)=*Fella (Vulk) *Guy (Vulk) |friends=Cheeky Chocolate (best friend) |basis=Freelance |country=Planet Mixel |affiliation= }} Teslo is an Electroid Mixel. Bio Teslo: Daring, ingenious, and the leader of the Electroids, he can use his electricity charged tail to scale any surface. Coverage Early life Little is known about Teslo's early life. However, he managed to become the leader of the Cragsters at some point. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other characters. ("Calling All Couples") He and Krader were once bowled over by the Kooky Cookie & Cheeky Chocolate Mix. ("Coconapple") Apple Blossom had once given him the last Cookironi. When she realized it was the last one, he quickly burrowed underground to eat it, though Cheeky Chocolate quickly snatched it away. It passed hands a few times, finally ending in Flurr's, Teslo and the other Cragsters Maxed to get it back, having to face off against the Electroids Max and Infernites Max. The Cookironi is eventually broken in the confusion, but they find a Nixel with a box of them to himself, and they all give chase. ("Cookironi") While going to the bathroom, he managed to get his rear burned from his toilet being superheated from a lava clog. He headed to Flain to complain, but was later made up for it by being given ice cream. ("Hot Lava Shower") He decided once that he was the greatest "dig-dig", though Kooky Cookie and Krader said otherwise, causing him to suggest they have a Digging contest. He accidentally digs too far, and ends up in the Mountain City, where the Electroids grab him to use as part of a ritual for the Electroid Annual Dance Party. After some confusion is cleared up, the Cragsters join the Electroids in the party, and end up Maxing to compete in a dance contest. ("Electrorock") He and Apple Blossom were once on the side of a river, the other side containing a party that he wanted to go to, where he eventually got upset to the point of crying. After Apple Blossom suggested Mixing, he grew nervous because it did not always work, but he went with her anyways. They ended up creating a Murp on their first try, but their second attempt made a Mix that literally ended up crashing the party. ("Murp") Krader ended up enlisting his help to get a Teddy Butterfly from Cheeky Chocolate. He came up with idea for them to hide underground and pop up to grab Cheeky Chocolate, but she managed to outdo them. The three then ended up Maxing, creating a boulder that rolled over Cheeky Chocolate and let them retrieve the package. ("Mailman") During a game of Rockball, Apple Blossom decided to join him. Despite laughing off the notion, he ended up letting Apple Blossom be on his team, only to grow annoyed by her playing style. After Apple Blossom accidentally lit the rock on fire, the two of them ended up creating the game of Coupleball. ("Rockball") He and his Cragster brothers came across three rocks and broke one each. They decided to Max to break a larger and harder boulder. ("Cragsters MAX!") When Toasty Pop managed to get her Zap Zaps in his Rocks, he was first upset, but then found the combination delicious, so the two of them Mixed to create a stand to sell the newly created Rock Pops. They enticed Glomp with free samples to help lure him away from Lippy Lips and Flain's Bar-B-Cubes stand, but in the process, managed to feed him so many free samples that he ended up too full to buy anything. ("Bar-B-Cubes") He, along with Apple Blossom, Lippy Lips, Kraw, Suzie Sundae, and Scorpi, once went Snowboarding together, with him and Apple Blossom teaming up. However, they end up Murping, which causes them to fall through the halfpipe and freeze themselves. ("Snow Half-Pipe") He was an invitee to Magnifo's birthday party. ("Elevator") Search for the Rainbow Cubits During the annual Mix Festival, he ended up going with the remaining leaders on a Hamlogna sandwich run, which ended up saving him from being nixed by the Mega Nixel Couple Nixer, yet also forced him to save the others. He ended up bringing up the giant rainbow cubit on Couple Mountain, and Mixed with Scorpi to defeat an attacking Nixel swarm. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") Further adventures Teslo was one of almost all of the characters who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by Crown Jules. He Maxed with his branch of the Cragsters in order to defeat him, and Celgreb City was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Personality Teslo is the most mature of his tribe, fitting him to be leader. Compared to the other Electroids, he is the smartest and most serious. He treats his brothers like students, but he still cares for them very much. He also has some fairly nerdy tendencies, such as wearing an outdated exercise outfit when he jogs or wearing a mortarboard when he teaches lessons. His fear of heights is not helped by his habitat's location and he tries to keep it a secret, but is completely unaware that his brothers secretly know about his fear, but they would never dare to tell him that they know. His best friend is Cheeky Chocolate. Technical Details Basis His name is a play on the electric circuit transformers called "tesla coils", which in turn are named after the late inventor and electrical engineer Nikola Tesla. Teslo is of a freelance design. He is not based on a specific prototype. Livery Teslo is mostly yellow in color. He has a defined jaw with a tapering top to his head. On his lower jaw is a gold triangular structure that hides three fangs that point downwards when he closes his mouth. He has a single giant eye, two gold ear-like formations on top of his head, and a grey band separating them from his face. His body is short and stocky, and tapers down. His arms are yellow and widen out to pincer hands. They also have dark grey bands on the tops of them. His legs are light grey and short, while his feet are yellow and fairly tall, with two gold toes on each. He has a long yellow tail with a dark grey tip and two purplish-blue lightning bolt extensions on the sides. Memorable Quotes *''"But sometime work, sometime no."'' - Teslo, Murp *''"Mmmm... so good. Me want another."'' - Teslo, Cookironi *''"You burnt my south!"'' - Teslo, Hot Lava Shower *''"Yeah, yeah! Ice cream does make everything better!"'' - Teslo, Hot Lava Shower *''"Get under it, GET UNDER IT!"'' - Teslo, Rockball *''"New game, Coupleball!"'' - Teslo and Apple Blossom, Rockball Appearances Clash of the Couples *'Series 1' - The Crotoonia Games, Ghosts! and Coast Guard Teslo Webseries *Clash of the Couples Main Title (Season 1) Season 1 *Coconapple (minor) *Cookironi *Hot Lava Shower *Electrorock *Murp *Mailman *Rockball *Bar-B-Cubes *Snow Half-Pipe *Elevator (minor) *Epic Comedy Adventure Season 2 *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Stopmotions *Cragsters MAX! Merchandise Games *Calling All Couples *Clash of the Couples Mania Books *Clash of the Couples: Meet the Couples *Clash of the Couples: Let's Mix! *Clash of the Couples: Ready, Steady, Paste! *Clash of the Couples: Activity Book *Clash of the Couples: Stick and Mix! *Clash of the Couples: Couples Vs Nixels! Other Shirts *Clash of the Couples: 2015 Wall Calendar (front cover only) *Clash of the Couples: 2016 Wall Calendar Miscellaneous *Clash of the Couples Websites **The Wonderful World of Couples *MilanToon Club Magazines Voice Actors *Tom Kenny (UK/US) *Eran Mor (Israel) *José Antonio Macías (Latin America) *Denis Bespaliy (Russia) *Janusz Wituch (Poland) *Florin Stan (Romania) *Celso Alves (Brazil) *Hiroki Eto (Japan) *Søren Ulrichs (Denmark) Horn Trivia *Teslo is the leader of the Electroids because he was chosen to be the tracker and teacher of the Electroids by Volectro and Zaptor. *He is the only cycloptic leader of Series 1. *He is the only Electroid to have an opening mouth in his LEGO form. *In his LEGO form, his triangular lip is outside of his mouth, while in his cartoon form, it is inside of his mouth. *He is the only Electroid without an accent of some sort. *He has a volt-o-meter on his back, which measures how much fun he's having. It ranges from "super fun" to "super lame", as shown in Murp. It only exists in the cartoon, and is not seen on his LEGO set. However, it is absent in almost all episodes aside from Murp. *He has a tail which he normally uses to fight Nixels with, but he can also use as it a flashlight. He is the only Series 1 Mixel to have a tail. In his LEGO set, he is designed to hold his tail like a hose. *Even though he does not include a jointed tail, Teslo's tail has managed to be the most flexible out of any tail in the sets. **Also, he is the first Mixel with a tail and the only Mixel in Series 1 to have one. *He and Tentro exercise together, and both sport outdated aerobic gear when they do. Category:Characters Category:Mixels Characters